UAS1E17 ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage
Plot In a Null Void prison, a prisoner named Trukk is released from solitary confinement. The guards escort him to the mine where all of the prisoners are working. A prisoner named Quince welcomes him back and shows him the new prisoner: Kevin. Trukk intends to hurt him to show him who's in charge. Ben and Gwen are driving around looking for Kevin. Ben blames Kevin for turning evil, while Gwen insists that it isn't his fault. They visit Barry, a man who was attacked by Kevin, in the hospital and offer to pay his hospital expenses. Ben tells Barry that Kevin is going around settling old scores. In the Null Void, Trukk attacks Kevin, but Kevin easily defeats him. Quince convinces the guards that Trukk knocked himself out and they leave. He offers to be Kevin's friend, but Kevin declines. Ben and Gwen search Kevin's room for a clue to his location. Ben finds the prison's symbol carved into Kevin's desk and they leave. Quince recognizes Kevin from the last time he was there, but Kevin gets angry at him. Kevin tells Quince that he came back on purpose for revenge. The warden, Morgg, goes to the teleporter as Ben and Gwen arrive. He is surprised to see them. Ben and Gwen warn Morgg that Kevin wants him dead, but he dismisses them. He tells them to leave, but they cannot until the next supply transport arrives the next day. Guards bring them to temporary quarters and Morgg tells a guard to keep an eye on them. Quince remembers how when Kevin first arrived, a prisoner named Kwarrel befriended him. Ben sees mining gear and says that he didn't realize that it was a labor camp. He and Gwen are locked into their quarters. Quince and Kevin remember that Kwarrel taught Kevin to control his anger and his powers, and that Kevin learned how to turn human and absorb solids. Morgg was a guard then, and he hated Kwarrel. Kwarrel offered Kevin an escape as Morgg executed his plan. A riot began and Kwarrel and Kevin slipped away to Kwarrel's escaped tunnel. Morgg was waiting inside, having discovered it months ago. Morgg killed Kwarrel as Kevin fled, at Morgg's orders. Quince tells Kevin that Morgg is now the warden, and that he replaced the guards with robots and started the mine. Gwen fails to break herself and Ben out, so Ben goes Goop. Goop slides under the door and melts the lock.He turns back into Ben and they run off. Gwen wonders what the prisoners are digging for. They enter the mine. Gwen says that Morgg doesn't want anyone to know about the mine, but that it won't stay secret before long. Morgg arrives and sets guards at them. Gwen defeats the guards, but they get back up and chase them. Ben turns into Humungousaur and attacks the guards, as does Gwen. Blue dust, like what the prisoners are mining, is inhaled by Humungousaur and he hallucinates, seeing Gwen as a Havoc Beast. He attacks her. Gwen slaps Humungousaur, snapping him out of his hallucination. He turns back into Ben. They realize that Morgg is forcing the prisoners to mine for drugs. Kevin and Quince search for Morgg, although Quince tries to talk him out of it. Kevin corners Morgg, but Morgg activates the prisoners' collars, shocking them. Ben and Gwen see this is the mine. Ben goes Echo Echo, who makes clones. Echo Echo screams, breaking the collars. Without fear of being shocked, the prisoners attack the guards. Echo Echo turns into Ben. Kevin goes back to attacking Morgg as Ben and Gwen arrive. Gwen begs him not to kill Morgg. Ben turns into Armodrillo. Armodrillo and Kevin fight as Morgg tries to flee. Kevin collapses the tunnel. Armodrillo turns into Ben. Morgg tries to escape on an elevator, but Kevin is in it. He tries to negotiate, but Kevin puts him in the elevator and cuts it, sending Morgg falling. Ben and Gwen are at the bottom of the shaft when they see Morgg falling. Gwen saves him and they arrest him. Later, the prisoners riot as Ben and Gwen watch. Quince refuses to leave, as he still has time to serve. He tells Ben and Gwen that Kevin left, thinking that Morgg was dead. Ben tells Gwen that they're past helping Kevin, and that they have to put him down. Impact *It is revealed how Kevin escaped the Null Void and recovered from his first mutation Characters Characters *Null Guardians *Quince *Trukk *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Barry *Kwarrel Villains *Guards *Kevin Levin *Morgg Aliens *Goop *Humungousaur *Echo Echo *Armodrillo Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Aggregor Arc